The present invention relates generally to an electronic musical keyboard instrument, and more particularly to such an instrument having means to automatically transfer a semitone for playing a melody without a melody in which a sharp and flat are not added thereto namely A-minor and C-major.
In the conventional type electronic musical keyboard instrument, in case of playing a melody without C-major and A-minor, a player has to transfer a semitone in the up and down mode and memorize said semitone. Namely, it is very difficult to play a melody for a beginner in which a flat and sharp are added thereto.
The present invention aims to eliminate the above noted difficulty and insufficiency, and it is the object of the present invention to provide an effective yet simple means for playing a melody. The electronic musical instrument according to one form of the invention is composed of a keyboard, set switch, natural switch, memory circuit, control circuit, musical sound generating command circuit and musical sound generating circuit, and is able to automatically transfer a semitone in the up and down modes against a set tone when the player plays a melody using only the white keys by memorizing the tone names having a flat or sharp therein. The flat and sharp tone names can be eliminated or in case of a natural melody by-passed by operating the natural switch. Further, a combination of many kinds of melodys of flat and sharp can be memorized by means of said program memory switch.